The Riders and The Ghosts
by iloveyoulikethestarsabove
Summary: Two gangs fighting for the same thing;Revenge. Max is the Rider leader,willing to fight to the end. Fang the Ghost leader just wants all the Riders dead. They're in for a shock when they come face to face lets just say secrets will be undone that shouldnt
1. The Histoy of The Riders

Introduction

I watched over the unexpected prey as I planned my attack. This pay back was way over due. There is going to be a change now that I'm in charge, no more pussy footing around behind there backs I want all of New York to know that Max Ride is now in charge of The Rider Gang. Waiting for the right moment until they are so lost they'll be begging to be taken down like the wait on death row.

The darkness covered the over looming sky; everyone new a war was coming and nobody was prepared to back down. I had lost too much to be told what to do and when to back down even if I am the last man standing I will fight until my last breath is uttered. I looked down behind me it was silent maybe they had all left not all of the people were happy that a girl had been handed the position but I was going to prove them all wrong because in this war there can only be one winner and I intend to be that one.

***********

**10th March 2009**

Maybe to you all this war seems stupid after all you don't even know who we're going to be fighting but that can soon be sorted. The Ghosts the most loathed group in New York by our kind The Riders. This war goes year's back before I was even born so lets say the late 1950's when I look through all the records it still amazes me that nobody ever thought about having a fight to the death. No. It was more like we'll shoot a guy here and mug someone here because they're in our territory just simple stuff like that but they seem to be missing the bigger picture. Us Riders where here first there's no say in that matter we claimed the land at the beginning of the 1950's while the Ghosts claimed it in 1951 see that '1' that is really the important part that is what started this all off. The Riders were started up with three men and one lady; James, Peter, Bruce and Elizabeth and it was all thanks to Elizabeth that we are still here to day it was her brains and her beauty but very few people know her by her real name she was referred to as 'Shadow' because of her quick thinking and ways with certain men she was like a younger lady Randolph Churchill but not many people truly new her. Your probably think god does this have a point but isn't it important to know what side you're going to be chosen.

It was like a secret society but held more gambling and encouraged violence, which back in those days was tried to keep in the lower class but these four people were the crème de le crème of wealth but as usual all good things must come to an end. I was told it was late one November night when Elizabeth got the news her husband Bruce had been killed. Now Bruce was a kind man and just wanted to keep his wife happy and would always turn a blind eye to anything she would get up to. It was James that had found Bruce splattered and scared with G's the sight was horrific and I know this because it is plastered round the bass so we can see why we fight this war each day because what they did was just cruel and uncaring that is when this fight started. His scar of his wings had been chiseled off like they had got sandpaper and had just kept rubbing; that was our sign the two angel wings with the 'R' in the middle to prove you are apart of our gang; mine is tattooed on my lower back because I still go to school and I don't think my school would be to happy if they found out about it. That's the thing we never forget because everything that has and will happen will be imprinted in our mind because we have no choice in the matter there like tattoos you can take them away but you're always left with a scar to show the price you paid.

Elizabeth took it the worst she was never the same again after that night I was told that she got shipped off to a mental institute the next week with a straight jacket on her death bed the last words she uttered was for one person only my great, great grandpa _' the liar will be found the truth must be known'_ I think she finally lost it in the end but everybody disagrees they say it was her choice to go but back in those days I have no idea why anybody would want to go there through freewill and we have the Ghosts to thank for that. It was my great, great grandpa that inherited the whole fortune of her wealth much to the displeasure of James and Peter. Nobody ever new about the murder of Bruce it was swept under the carpet because they didn't want to raise suspicion but if I were them I would have made the Ghosts panic while everything got searched but see this is why they failed and I will succeed.

You might ask why are you fighting a war you had nothing to do in? Simple really I have nothing to lose but only gain. I just wish I knew how it was going to end because I think that's the part that scares me the most but don't tell anyone, I'd be ripped to shreds like a bird in a hunting field.

I am a leader; I am a leader but yet there still seems to be a part of me missing and not even I can find that.

I have seen plenty but that doesn't stop me from being human I think that's the part that keeps me going from all the killings I have seen I can still feel; for every blow to the stomach and punch to the face I know they are all real and at my all time low I welcome them with open arms.

So would you choose my side now over the Ghosts? They wreck lives we're only trying to get revenge don't we deserve it?

We lost our strongest player to them its like killing two birds with one stone that's what they did.

Revenge always tastes the sweetest when you've earned it and trust me I've been planning for this moment my whole life.

Max

**A/N: So what do you think? Love it or Hate it and please review because I love getting them and to know what you think. Please. The story has a slow start but it will soon get good I promise.**


	2. Head held high

**A/N:** Watch the dates because they are **Important **enjoy!

* * *

**5****th**** January 2009**

I looked over at my dad and gave him a reassuring smile but I couldn't hide the pain that was creeping over my face. This was their fault we wouldn't be sitting in this courtroom now if they hadn't got in the way. The judge was an old cruel woman who dealt with all the gang issues of New York and lets just say we'd had one to many incidents with her. Her coal black eyes looked over to the jury and gave a nod.

" What is your verdict in this case?" She sneered.

We were fighting a losing battle.

" The defendant is guilty." He smiled. This world is unfair and he had the cheek to smile and look over at me and nod. My stomach curled and I let out a small cough.

That word rang in my head like the New Years bell. I couldn't help it as the tears rolled from my face. It shouldn't have ended this way but I had no one there to comfort me. I'd made my choice long ago but I never thought I would lose my dad this way.

" You know your sentence is life. Take him away." She grinned.

He didn't even struggle as they took him through the door its like he new this was going to happen like he didn't even care anymore that he had lost. We had lost and that was one thing I hated. At that moment in time he wouldn't even look at me and that's what hurt the most.

I stepped out the court room with my head held high I would not let The Ghosts know that they had one. I heard a cough from behind me.

" Your old man lost the battle hon now watch as we win." She laughed and sauntered off.

" I wouldn't count on that Claire." I snarled.

She turned round at full speed and held me against the wall as hatred flooded her face. " I lost my husband and child to your father watching him so weak was the best prize I could ever ask for and us Ghosts will win." She whispered in a low voice even I struggled to hear.

I winced but blocked it from my mind they were the enemy. My phone buzzed as I walked down the steps. It was Angel.

" Hiya. I'm sorry to here about you dad Max." She sighed into the phone.

" That's ok Angel. So. What'd you want then?" I asked.

" Well… You know how your dads away for awhile that makes you in charge of the Riders now." She spoke then took a deep breath.

" No. No. That's wrong I'm only sixteen I still go to school, I still…I still." I couldn't think of anything else to say my mind had gone a blank.

" Well that was the way your dad wanted it Max." I could just imagine her nodding now.

I clicked my phone off and began my descend down the stairs they looked that much bigger now compared to five minutes ago. I ran and ran flat out until I reached my house, which was now empty. I stared up at the white and black mansion before my eyes this was my secret that not even my close friends new. My life isn't actually that bad compared to others but I would give it all back to have my dad.

The cold night crept over me as I thought of the impending morning I had no idea what to do. I couldn't be a leader that's why I had my dad and my uncle in the gang so it would never be passed to me. I hadn't even been near the bass because I didn't want to know what everyone was doing or thinking.

I just don't know anymore.

What am I going to do? Do I even get a choice in what I'm going to be doing?

* * *

**Present day March 2009**

"I'm going to kill those fucking bastards if they set foot on our turf again." I yelled at my uncle who seemed a little taken aback by my outburst.

" Max calm down please. How do you know it's them? " His voice quivered as he spoke.

" They keep pushing and pushing and I don't know what to do. Its like they're one step ahead of us. How do I know? Well lets see apart from the consent sightings of Ghosts signs and the odd person that doesn't belong on our turf what other conclusion am I going to come up with then?" I spat. I clenched my fists and banged them off the table.

" That's not true, you're still learning at a very fast speed this position takes years to get to and you're only sixteen. Fine if you're sure it's them. " He sighed my uncle was more brawn than brain.

" I don't care. I don't fucking care. You going to point out I'm a girl as well then and of course am sure have I been wrong yet?" I demanded.

" No of course not." He was backpedalling now.

" A mole. Maybe it's a mole." I looked up and saw my uncle shake his head.

I saw my reflection in the mirror and was a little taken aback the person that stared back wasn't me. I was a cold-blooded killer. My once perfect blond hair hung low and my eyes black from lack of sleep and make-up. I was hollow compared to my old self and I hate the person I am turning into.

" No such thing Max."

There was a soft knock on the door.

" Come in." I answered.

Nudge danced through the door with a gloom look on her face with Angel shortly following suit. She was my third in command and Angel was my second in command while my Uncle was first. It was good to have other eyes and ears going round the place while I was away.

" Yes. Angel Nudge take a seat." My sudden anger had disappeared.

" Max we have some bad news." Nudge whispered.

" Its Alec she got killed two blocks down from here." Angel let out a dry sob.

" Anything else you want to tell me?" I snapped. My bad mood was back.

They had just killed one of my best fighters and spy's. I needed revenge and I need it soon.

" We found out who the new Ghost leader is. It's…" Angel said but I didn't hear her.

The gun was fired from outside. I rushed out the room preparing to fight but was pulled back by Nudge.

" You ain't allowed Max; we can't lose you." She smiled an apologetic smile and ran off.

I hate this for the last three months I haven't been allowed to fight in case I get killed, it does my head in not knowing what's happening outside but I can take a guess and say its the Ghosts.

* * *

**A/N:** **So did you like it? If you did then please review cause I love to know what you think or what you don't or how I can improve. Hope you like it.**


	3. Lies

**A/n:** Watch the dates they are **important** **!!! Thanks to all who have reviewed so far.**

* * *

**April 2000**

Screaming filled the house as my front door opened, my parents had been at this all morning it was like I was a ghost that they couldn't see. My mum had just found out I'd been introduced into the Riders. It wasn't that big a deal she knew my dad was the leader but I think she thought I was going to be like her working in a firm and earning proper money as she use to put it.

" Are you crazy? Do you want your only daughter killed?" My mother screeched from the amount of force from each of her words.

" It will never happen dear I promise. She'll always have us to protect her." He put air quotes round the 'us'.

" How many people have you lost this month alone?" She snapped.

I think my mums is losing it by this point.

" Fourteen." He whispered.

I ran up the stairs blocking out there argument with my music but it wasn't loud enough to block out the slamming of the door. I didn't understand why my mum wasn't happy for me my dad says it is an honour to be in The Riders. The music stopped as my dad pushed open the door.

" Max I'm sorry you had to see that. She'll come back I promise." His voice didn't sound that sure now.

" Its okay daddy." I smiled I was just glad the fighting was over.

I held him to his promise but my mum never came back it was like she'd fallen off the ends of the earth and there had been no one to catch her fall. I spent hour upon hour waiting for her come up our driveway but her Viper never came.

From that day forward I was trained by some of the best fighters in the world Karate, Judo, Boxing and a lot of street fighting ask me anything and I bet I've done it.

* * *

**Present Day March 2009**

Lies. That would be the best word to use while I was in school, each of my movements are forced and my answers are weak unlike the actual person outside this building. Schools just don't get it they think teaching you maths is going to stop you from getting shot or help you escape from some in sane gang member. I might go to one of the best Private schools in New York but I really don't need to be here. It's a waste of my time and that's on a good day.

I thought of last night Angel had been unable to tell me who the new Ghost leader was which is doing my head in at this very moment in time and I'm sure the lack of sleep wasn't helping my cause. Well they ain't exactly new, they've been doing it around the same time as me but just like me they've been told to keep a low profile.

" Max. Max wake up."

I looked round a bit dazed and saw Fang he was the guy I'd been assigned to sit next to this year in maths. He stifled his laugh as he saw my glare.

" The bells about to ring." Just as he finished it went how odd.

" Thanks."

I walked off lost in thought having friends in school had never been a problem I always had some I just could never be bothered to deal with them. I flicked open my phone to text Angel but someone tapped me from behind.

" You know that shouldn't be out Max." Fang spoke.

" Funny." I snapped I was not in the mood to have some stupid little boy annoy me to day I could squish him like a bug.

" I know. So how's your weekend been then?" He asked the question was odd he only ever woke me up in maths and sometimes biology.

" Great." I sneered.

" Good to know." And then just like that he walked away again.

That boy was just plain odd. Its like he's just to put on this earth to piss me off when I'm tired. I wanted so badly to leave but the teachers were on full alert to make sure I stayed in school all day. God just cause I missed a couple of days it wasn't my fault I had to get a bullet out my shoulder was it.

I hate school. Hate being the main word.

* * *

**Later that day**

I stood in the waiting room till they brought my dad out, this was the bit I hated waiting to see him again. The officer pointed to a seat then me; people these days have no manners. I fidgeted with my belt as he sat down.

" How you doing Max?" He asked but looked towards the door.

" I'm fine dad but I don't know what to do. Everything I do seems to get someone killed." I let out an annoyed sigh and looked behind me and saw no one.

" Trust me it will all work out. I raised a fighter not a loser."

" How's jail?" I yawned

" Same as it was last time you visited. Max I need you to go please now." His voice was strained as he looked round some more.

" Fine but I ain't coming by next week." I snapped.

I walked away I was just trying to do the right thing but nobody ever seems to notice but if I mess up just once I can never live it down. I didn't look back I was having a bad enough day without my dad practically telling me to piss off. Wonder what was up with him? I'm normally the only ever person to visit him here. I was searched on the way out and then told to leave what did they think I wanted to stay here.

The house was silent apart from the cleaner that was working downstairs who was also making me dinner.

" Max." That was all I ever got one call.

" Fine."

I sat at the six-foot dinning table watching the candles flicker as the wind billowed through the room. The silence I could cope with its the complete nothingness that seems to spread through each part of the house I can not. I can be watching T.V and I just get this feeling that something is missing from the perfect life I am trying to lead.

Maybe it's the fact that every part of my life is a lie. If you saw me shopping you'd think there's just another dumb blond that can't do anything right with daddy's credit card and sometimes I wish that's the way it was but I don't know what I'd do with myself then because there is moments when I'm out fighting and nothing seems to matter anymore like every part of my philosophy makes sense and I don't need anyone to tell me anything else. Each punch I through to a guys face and watch as the blood pours from his nose and the startled look as he falls to the ground is the best bit. The Riders are very much run by guys apart from the four girls but the Ghosts are a very male dominated area, which is why us girls never give them a chance. Lets just say we all try hard to follow in the footsteps of Elizabeth but no one can truly compare to her.

My phone beeped shaking me from my dreams, can these people not leave me alone for five minutes all I want is to eat my dinner in peace.

_Max we need your help NOW Angel xx_

Wonder what they want this time?

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like? If you did then leave a review please, if something could be fixed then tell me and I'll try to do so. Hope you liked it and review because I like knowing what you think.


	4. PE

**A/N:** Most of the story will be from Maxs Pov and if it changes I will say who is telling the story.

* * *

**Present time**

My phone beeped shaking me from my dreams, can these people not leave me alone for five minutes all I want is to eat my dinner in peace.

Max we need your help NOW Angel xx

Wonder what they want this time?

I rose from the dinning table with a murderous look on my face I just wanted to eat my dinner is that to much to ask for I think not. I excused myself from the empty table and went straight to my black Viper and switched on my I-pod. Superchick filled the car. This place better be on fire or under attack because I really can't be bothered dealing with some stupid little problem right now. I was still pissed off at my dad for just turning me away like that. See all these people who keep controlling my life it's really starting to get to me.

I slammed the door closed behind me as I walked into the meeting room since I'd taken over everything has been put into its own place instead of the muddle my dad left it in just the way I liked everything to be.

" Max we didn't know what else to do they got in from the back left side entranced." She gushed.

"There are people fighting just now downstairs." I asked I knew the answer was obvious but I just had to ask. To make sure.

Maybe this all wasn't so bad it might just work in my favour.

" Angel go get Ari, Markus, Pinky and Susan please." I commanded.

She nodded and returned in a matter of minutes with them all gazing at me waiting to be told what was going to happen.

" Hi guys I need you all you to do something for me." I smiled, two of my best protectors and two of my best spies.

They all leaned eager to hear the rest and I told them of my plan and I now just have to hope that it's going to work.

I so badly wanted to fight but there were four people outside my door making sure no one could get in or I could leave. This sucked big time it's not like I can't fight if I had to put money on it I'd say I could beat over half the people here but no heaven forbid if something was ever going to hurt me or if I got to do something instead of planning all the fights.

I thought over what I'd asked Ari and the other guys to do I just hope they get into the part of the Ghosts I want just so we can get some of there plans so when stupid things like breaking in to our place happen we are prepared.

I was summoned from my thoughts by a loud know on my door.

" Are we winning?" I asked, you could here the desperation wilting through my voice. I didn't even look up from where I was I was just expecting an answer.

" We're in the all clear anyone who's still fighting is being put in the cellar." Angel laughed but you could hear the insanity slow creeping through.

" Thank–God." Not that he has much to do in my life because at times I think he actually hates me.

Angel looked at me and burst into tears. " I can't do this anymore Max each time we fight with The Ghosts I hear his voice." She sobbed.

" Angel it will get better I promise just keep trying." I hugged her but her body still shook violently.

" You don't get it I had a choice and their and many a nights I wake-up wishing I'd chosen the other one." She whimpered.

" I have never been in your position but trust me when it comes to making choices I win first prize for choosing the wrong thing each time and you know what I'd do it all again." I laughed.

" I can't do it Max. I just can't." She sobbed.

She collapsed next to me on the couch and I tucked her in and sat on the floor thinking.

Is it wrong to keep her here when she's like this?

Angel will be sixteen this month but seems determined not to make it that far. Is it my fault she's this way? She's my best friend and I only want to make her happy but she can't keep blaming herself it was his loss but I'd of sworn when it came to making the choice she would of chosen Iggy over the rest of us.

If some one gave me a choice of happy ever after or death I sure as hell know which one I'd pick.

Don't you?

* * *

**P.E at school the next day**

This by far is my favourite class and thanks to my dad and the other trainers I've had I am one of the schools best athletes and today we were running track.

Coach Herald smiled at me and waved over the whole class. This was the one class I didn't have to pretend in because being fit was the one thing that has kept me alive these past few years.

" Attention class today we will be running track three times for the girls and four for the boys. Now get going." He snapped.

Moans and groans passed through the class as we all lined up waiting for the whistle to go. My headphones went on just before and then the race started.

'Wishes' blared through my speakers as I approached my third lap. I don't know why but while I'm running nothing else seems to matter maybe it's due to the fact that I tend to do a lot of running from my problems. I just keep pushing them down till they just disappear but I know deep down they don't just vanish.

I was first finished and sat down on the bench.

" Looks like you might have some competition this year Max." Coach Herald yelled above my music.

" Who?" I hadn't lost a race since primary school and I wasn't intending to.

" Fang."

I looked up and there he was just smiling at me. How many of my classes was that boy in this year? I only ever remember him from maths and biology.

" You're a good little runner Max." Fang spoke as he took a seat next to me.

" Little? If I am correct then it was I who finished first and I done that extra lap before you say anything." I snapped.

" Fine but you're still a good runner who taught you?" He seemed interested.

" My dad and some other people that he knows." My tone was bored, my life was a bit of a touch and go subject depending on what day you got me on and today was not one of the days I wanted to pretend I had a happy family life.

" Cool."

We sat in silence waiting for everyone else to finish. I sighed still thinking about Angel since her break down last night. The warning bell went and I picked up my water and heard a gasp.

" What?" I snapped.

" You have a tattoo that's against school rules." He pointed and made a confused face.

" So what's you point its on my skin, my body there is nothing they can do about it now is there?" I asked.

" Nothing so what is it?"

" A set of wings with my name in it."

Shit. I thought I had that covered up but if anyone saw I'd have been killed because it shows who I belong to and this school detests gangs.

"Hmm."

I don't thing Fang quiet believed me but nobody really knows our sign unless you are one of us or a Ghost and there's no way Fang could be one of them he's to nice and good boy.

* * *

**A/N:** So what did you think? Good or bad? Please leave a review and tell me what you think and if there is anything I can fix or make better and **Happy New Year**. I know I'm a bit late but better late than never.


	5. Wishing it was all wrong

**

* * *

****Past- August 1999**

The swing creaked as I reached higher and higher in to the skies as my dad stood behind me, and my mum on the park bench reading her book, we were the perfect family. She flicked her page over and smiled over at me. This park was round the corner from my house it was the perfect picture. Flowers crawled across the grass and trees swung in the breeze you'd never know the problems we had behind closed doors.

I giggled as my dad rushed me from the swing not understanding what was going on at the time. " Go sit by you mum, Max." He uttered.

" Mum what's going on?" I asked, in a small voice in case I spoke to loud.

She sighed in annoynce and looked over at my dad. " Trust me you'll learn soon enough and from that moment in you'll be wishing for a different life." She kissed my head.

" I'd never want another family. I love you guys." I hugged her like it was the last time I would see her.

" I know." She nodded her head and carried on with her book but I get the feeling that wasn't what she was talking about like it was just a cover up.

I watched as my dad approached another man with a very determined look on his face but the other man just looked angry. There was a little boy about my age standing behind him looking just as bewildered as me.

" What do you want?" My dad snapped but held his defensive pose.

I couldn't hear his reply but my dad looked taken aback like he'd just been slapped across the face with a wet fish. I really badly wanted to know what they were saying but my mum had a death grip on my shoulder forbidding me to move.

" Just wait Max, you'll find out in due course, why don't we take a walk?" It wasn't a question.

" Ok can we go and see the ducks?"

"Off course."

I skipped off ahead of her not worrying about what was being left behind me after all it wasn't mine to worry about for now.

" Are you insane or high?" My dad yelled as I rounded the corner to reach my mum who had some how gotten in front. I looked back and the other man lay flat out on his back.

I walked back to my mum pretending that nothing had happened.

" Where'd you go Max?" My mum asked.

" I thought I heard dad."

" Ok."

I was falling asleep when the arguing started happening once again for the fifth time that week.

" You could have got us killed. Are you that stupid that you're will to put my life and your daughters at risk?" She screamed.

" I promise nothing was going to happen it was just a friendly talk that is all nothing more nothing less."

" Off all things please have the curiosity not to lie to me. Max saw what you'd done to that man. What example are you setting for her?" Her voice rose three octaves.

" It has to happen all the plans have been made, you knew that. It was agreed that it would be kept inside the family everything is planned nothing can be changed now there's no going back the gears have been set in motion." My dads voice was contorted with pain.

" No. I will not lose my only daughter. She will not do what you do for a living. I won't allow it." She broke down in tears.

" You can't fight back hon., there's to many to fight against it'd be like going to battle without your gun or sword." His voice sounded deflated as he spoke the word battle.

" I don't care anymore something has to be done. Don't touch me." She screamed again and I heard the door slam.

* * *

**Present time**

I sat in the corner watching the questioning. This had been going on forever and it was now just taking the piss. Out of the three Ghosts we caught not one of them had spoken about anything; nobody knew I was in the room because all of it was black even the Riders didn't know I was here but I like to give people a surprise. We were fighting a losing battle and I was running out of things to do.

" Stop." Every one of them jumped as I spoke. " This is a waste of time try something else and you better find something out before the end of the night."

" Yes."

I woke up when a soft knock came from my door.

" Come in."

Ari walked in with Markus, Susan and Pinky with a smug look across there faces, maybe this day wasn't going to turn out so bad after all.

" Do you have anything then?" I sounded like a child on Christmas day.

They passed me over the folder and I felt like crying; this must be wrong it must be all wrong a mistake or a lie to cover up there tracks.

" Leave now." I snapped.

I crawled over to the corner and just sat there, rocking backwards and forth. Wishing that it was a mistake for what i'd just read in the file they could have brought anyone and they had to pick that one.

I thought about what my dad had once told me. I was the best no matter what anybody else would try and tell because I was his daughter. The world could fall down roundabout me and I would be left standing because I was a fighter just like him but I'm beginning to think. Do I really want to be like him?

Do I want to go to jail?

Spend my life alone because I let the person I love walk out my life?

I would give anything to walk down a different path to what's been laid out in front of me like when he goes right I'll go left just so our paths won't ever cross. The more I think about it the less I want to see what's paved out in front me. If just for that one moment in time I can't see anything and everything goes dark but slowly as my life rejoins together cracks appear so I can see the life I choose to lead not what some one else wanted me to do.

And at this very moment I think my world is falling down roundabout me and I don't think I'll be able to take the hit this time.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like if you did then please leave a review because I'd love to know what you think. Also I guess many of you are wondering why I keep going back into the past well that's part of the story and for bits later on in the story to make sense you'll need to know the past. Sorry it took so long to update but I've been ill and I had a history exam to study for and please review.**


	6. Survival

******************************

**Future**

You get preached about life from a young age and how you should enjoy it because you're only young once but what they forget to tell you is that it's survival of the fittest and each moment of you life becomes a test.

I was taught how to survive because I had no choice; my life is a ticking time bomb and I'm just waiting for the right moment to go off but I've never been told why I've to survive except that I have to.

I'm watching my crew more and more they're waiting on me to slip so they can challenge me even in today's society men hate to think that a women can do a mans job and I'm enjoying every minute of it.

I'm here to prove that in a war filled with only murder and death that only the fittest will ever survive you can't hide from something that's always been there can you?

Too bad that when the time comes nobody will notice the loss that each person has suffered because we will all be empty vessels of the people we use to be.

People only enjoy the build up to a war and even after the out come of the war but you always get the people who ask how did it all start? And in that very moment your world stops because your answer doesn't cover there loss it only covers your back so in the long run it doesn't help to lie or cover for someone else just because it suits at that time you have to think further ahead. No matter how much it's going to hurt you just have to live with it.

Trust me it heals!

************************************

**Present day**

On. Off. I was like a bulb about to blow its fuse. These people are cruel vile people that aren't worth the air they breathe. All this and nothing to show for it apart from the scars that cover our mind and body but even at that you couldn't call it a success everybody has scars some less visible than others.

I don't need help or suggestions but people insist I do. They're all wrong they aren't sitting in charge of people at the age of sixteen, having no life except for the one that has been placed in front of them.

I hate my life and that's putting it mild other people my age get to have a life but not me I'm taking care of something that someone else messed up.

I woke up with a throbbing in my head. What did they all just watch me fall?

The room was dark so I couldn't see where I was this freaked me out a little but the pain in my head was slowly ceasing but regaining conscience wasn't something I wanted to do because I knew it was all true but I knew it was due to happen because that's the way it works.

**3 days ago**

I sat down in front of him as a coy smile played on his lips. He seemed at lost for words when I went to speak.

" I'm so sorry." He uttered.

" Dad people argue get over it." I smiled.

The warning bell rang as I finished our conversation sometimes I just don't get my dad he goes from one extreme to the other like if the whole world started wearing red he'd wear pink or something like that.

" Max. I just want you to know that I'm sorry for what's going to happen and if I knew there was a way for it all to change I would but it just had to happen this way." His voice dripped with sorrow as he spoke the last word almost like he was in some sort of pain.

" Dad it'll be fine I promise, we'll win after all you did raise a fighter." This was plain odd.

" I don't want you to fight not this time Max. Your mother was right." I nearly fell over at that point my mum was like a no go zone. I haven't seen since the time she walked out on us.

" It's my choice dad. I know what I'm doing trust me." I smiled but couldn't look him in the eye there was no truth in that sentence but I just had to say it.

" Max's there's stuff you don't know but there will come a time where you find out and trust me you won't like what the people have to say. Just remember I did it to keep you safe and listen. The agreement can't be broken it's keeping another just like you alive." His face saddened as he finished the sentence.

Sometimes I don't get him it's like he's speaking in riddle and you only get to know the answer if you have the patience to cipher all the information but I don't I have too many thought in my head but sometimes I try to but I never get anywhere.

" Goodbye dad."

" Goodbye Max, remember I love you." His voice broke on the last bit.

As I walked out the jail I had an awful feeling that we were saying our goodbyes for the last time. That maybe tomorrow wouldn't be so bright like the sun had been snatched out the sky and been replaced with a dark nights sky. And I knew exactly who to blame, I was just hopping I was wrong but you always go with you gut instinct.

The reason why we look both ways before crossing the road

The reason we fight till death

The reason we do what ever it takes.

Survival.

That's the reason why we all survive and the instinct just ticks us along till then.

* * *

**A/N:** _Please review because I love to know what you all think and I'm in a lot of pain just now and I'm so bored I've been off school for a whole week now. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while but life just doesn't want me to do a lot these days. So hope you like it and will hopefully update this time next week if all goes well when I'm off my painkillers._

* * *


	7. Part 1 You don't just forget

* * *

**Part 1**

**Present day After black out in last chapter**

**You Don't Just Forget**

It's wrong.

I'm wrong.

It's all I can hope for it just to be a mistake.

I looked down at the bit of paper once more wishing it would disappear but there was no such luck.

" Maxs what's wrong?" Pinky asked looking at the piece of paper as though it held all the answers but to her it only held a name that she couldn't didn't even remember.

" Look at the fucking name and you'll find out. Does the name not ring a bell or have you completely forgotten already?" I took a deep breath wishing for this moment to end.

A look of confusion covered her face and then realisation. " Max I'm so sorry I completely forgot." Her voice was a muffled sound compared to the whirlwind going round my head at that moment.

" How do you think I came to be here pure and utter luck think again? It doesn't work like that and you should know that Pinky you've been here longer than me. For example you'll never be in this position." I snarled.

" I know but I forgot it happens ok."

She was losing patience I could see it in the way she clenched and unclenched her fists and from what I could gather nobody was going to stop her. Oh well we can't all be blamed for our actions can we now.

" No it's not ok you don't forget that ain't what you do Pinky. Life it's self doesn't work that way." I smiled anticipating the moment.

At that very moment she lost it and took a swing at me missing me by an inch. I hit her once and she was out cold you think people would know better by now.

" Max that was a bit harsh." Ari spoke from the back of the room.

" She won't for get next time will she and that I can promise."

Her body was lifted from the ground and in to one of our recovery rooms.

" Max I don't see why you're so upset you must have seen it coming didn't he ever tell you this was going to happen?" Angel asked.

" I knew it would happen I just didn't expect it to be so soon. I thought he'd be allowed out before they killed him guess I was wrong?" I laughed trying to cover the sadness in my voice.

" I promise it'll get better Max this will all stop soon but you know before it gets better it has to get worse so just bare with it just now."

"Ok."

Her promise was empty she didn't know what was going to happen, either did I and there was no proof in any of it ever happening except from getting worse. All I want to do is crawl away down a hole and wait for this all to be over.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for not updating when I said I would but I was rushed up to A&E again because of the pain. They've given me more painkillers and I'm off school again, which is doing my head. My blood got tested but it came back negative, which I was uber happy about so hopefully these antibiotics will work this time.

Hope you enjoy the first part of three, and if all goes well I should have them all up today. Fingers crossed.

Please review love to know what you all think.

* * *


	8. Part 2 The Phone Calls

**Later on in the evening**

**Part 2**

I sat on my stairs in the dark waiting on my phone to ring willing it to hurry up so I could get this over with but the more I wished the longer it seemed to take. Did life hate me enough to take my only parent away?

Ring, Ring, Ring.

I ran to the phone hoping it would be them so I could see if I had been right or not.

" Hello is this Max?" The mans voice was a low tenor.

" Yes speaking." I swallowed and got ready for the news they were going to tell me.

" I'm afraid there was an awful accident at the jail and somehow a gun was smuggled in during meeting hours. We tried for many hours trying to save your fathers life but he was shot just above the heart and the bleeding was too intense. I'm so very sorry for your loss."

I couldn't move hearing it was in fact true hurt even more. I could feel the tears rolling down my check and knowing there was nothing I could do just pushed that hurt a little bit more making sure the pain would never go away. He died alone in that hellhole where the Ghosts had sent him and just to make sure he couldn't get out they killed him. Why was life so cruel?

" Thank you for phoning." My voice was hoarse from trying to cry but no matter how I tried the tears would not come.

My position was now official it'd been handed over to me from my dad and I had no chance of getting out of it.

I guess your wondering why they killed him it's quite simple really but cruel but we do it to them it's kinda like a game of cat and mouse.

You have first in command that is me I deal with all the crap that goes on no matter the time or the place and before me it was my dad. Now to be first in command you need to be trained which right up to a couple of weeks ago I didn't know about but it turns out my dads been training me from the age five; strange I know. You also have to come from direct descendants of the original Riders, which I am. There is also another way but you have to be very good at what you do and by good I mean you take out the leader of The Ghosts and the last person who done that or should I say tried got killed on the spot. So there's no chance that it's ever going to change it'll just stay within my family.

I picked up my phone and quickly dialled in a number. " There you go it's been done and I've had the phone call to prove it."

I wanted to do something anything but I knew there was nothing I could do. Some people would freak if they found out their dad had died but I couldn't even bring myself to do that it's like what Angel said 'You must have seen this coming' but I didn't; it completely fled my mind it's not something you dwell on in your spare time or when your plotting your own revenge. Yes I was sad but in time that would fade and then what?

* * *

**A/N**: _I know I said I'd update all of the parts yesterday but my side didn't like me sitting in that position for so long so here's the 2nd part of three. Hope you like it and please review. I would say the more you review the faster I update but that ain't really the case cause it depends on my side but I'll try. I really like to know what you all think of the chapter so please review._

* * *


	9. Part 3 Final goodbye

* * *

**Part 3**

**Final goodbyes**

I heard the car horn beep outside and

You never imagine yourself in a position until you're actually in it, I watched the sea of people fill into the church not knowing wither they were my enemies or my best friend.

If I had a choice I would have run screaming from this building because I didn't want it to be true. This was the final time I'd ever see him again…

The ocean of black watched as I made my way to the stand to say a few words but I had no clue what to say, I was like a robot each movement I made up the stairs seemed to squeak.

" My dad was a great man always fighting for what he thought was right no matter what would stand in his way." I saw a few heads shake as I looked up from the stand.

" I just wish that this time he'd have watched what was in front of him because to you who all don't know him he died of some accident in a jail but to his family that was only the beginning of this war and no one will stand in our way till we have justice. See they think we won't notice but we do but this time they crossed the line and I'd hate to be in their shoes just now."

Confused looks passed through members of the crowd but I didn't care the people whom that message was directed to know what it means.

" Max I'm sorry for your loss." It was the hundredth time that I'd heard that saying and it was doing my head in they were sorry for my loss but what they really meant was I really have no idea how you feel so I'll just say I'm sorry because it feels right at the time.

" Thank you." That's all I'd say in return.

I couldn't wait to get out of this place; it was just giving me the creeps all the silence and condolences.

After the funeral

War: I felt as though that should be the main issue of this meeting but by the looks on everyone's faces they had other things in mind. I watched what was going on roundabout me but taking none of it in. It was like I wasn't even there I was just a figure of their imagination pretending to know what there talking about and at that very moment that is how I felt.

" Something needs to be done, I don't care how but it needs to be done I can't keep watching these people walk all over us." I saw a few nods pass round the table.

" What do you expect us to do?" Pinky asked from the back.

" If I knew we wouldn't all be sitting here would we?" I sank my head to the desk wishing for this week to be over and done with your mind can only cope with so much at a time.

There was a stunned silence as they took in my words.

" You don't know what to do?"

They all seemed surprised but I think they forget sometimes that I do have a life outside of this build and this gang may be my family now but it doesn't mean my whole life revolves around it and also how young I am I don't have a life time of expertise.

" We could take out one of their main leaders?" Angel offered.

I shook my head I needed something bigger and better and more out there than usual something that had never been done before but my mind was blank.

" This is over its no help to me at all. Leave now!" I commanded.

I walked back to my office plotting revenge for something that really I had no idea about. The possible was now becoming the impossible and I never thought that day would come.

The relief of stepping in to my own home was as in anticipated but there still lurked the matter that my dad use to live here and that feeling was never going to go away. I could re paint the whole house and it wouldn't cover up that fact.

I caught my reflection on the hall mirror and I made myself stand in front of it looking at the black mass that stared right back at me from the outside she looked just like a normal person but if you dug that little bit deeper you'd be able to see how messed up she really was. Take off the make-up and you have nothing left but a worn out sixteen-year-old girl. I rebuilt my mask again before the outside world could see me because they weren't ready to know the truth and neither was I.

* * *

**A/N:**I am sorry for not updating but because I've been off school so much I've had to do a lot of catch up work( It sucks so much) and all my folio works due in at the start of next week so I've redrafted a lot of things. I much better now and I've had no pain for three days so I'm ecstatic about that.  
Hope you like this chapter and I know it's really short sorry about that.  
I was wondering would you guys prefer for my chapters to be long? And do you want something from Fangs POV?  
Please review I love knowing what you all think of my story.

* * *


	10. Mastering Pain

**

* * *

**

Biology

I sat with my head rested against the wooden table the only useful part of this subject was the anatomy of the body cause you learnt more ways to inflict pain on a person.

I couldn't even tell you what was going on at this very moment I was thinking about the plan that didn't quiet exist yet. I had more scores on this one page than I did words.

" What you doing?"

Here it goes again I thought to myself. Fang was too nosey for his own good and one day he would pay for it.

" Revenge." It's a simple no strings answer.

" Hope it ain't on me." He laughed. He truly had no idea.

" No." I snapped.

" How's that working for you?" He looked at the bit of paper and smirked.

" Just great thanks." I bit my tongue to refrain from saying more.

" Doesn't look like it but if you want my opinion hit them where it hurts." He looked pleased with himself as though nobody else could have come up with it.

" Thanks for that but I've already thought about that and I don't want to go for the obvious attack then they might just miss my whole point."

" Ok I was just saying I thought it was just some fall out between friends. Guess I was wrong."

" You don't have to worry they'll be no war heading your way. I'd be will willing to put my life on it."

" What makes you so sure?" Curiosity burned in his eyes but I've been in this game to long to let some like him knock me off my goal.

"You just have to trust me I guess." I shrugged my shoulders.

The bell went saving me from more of this conversation, how ironic saved by the bell.

The lunch room filled with children acting like wild animals in search of food. It's strange you aren't allowed to talk about gangs but if you look at this school as a whole you can see it's just as badly split up. Lunch is a strange time cause Angel also goes to this school but we have to act as though we don't know each other so our cover won't be blown.

My I-pod blared as I spent another lunch time alone not that it bothers me it's kind of nice in a strange way it gives you time to reflect what's going on round about you and in that case lunch is a very good time for me but today I felt like a change to sit outside because the weather was nice.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up but I tried to ignore it because I knew no harm would come to me while I was at school but you always have that underlying fear.

Someone tapped my shoulder and I lost it. I didn't even think it's an automatic reflex but I knew I had to stop.

" Do that again and I can promise you, you won't know what's hit you." I snarled no longer caring who was behind me.

There was no reply but I knew better than to turn round. I'm convinced the Gods are conspiring against me. Like three strikes and you out kind of rules.

The bell went and I rose from the outside bench hopefully the rest of my day would be less eventful. I took a walk around stalling for time.

Maths. You either love it or hate it there is no happy medium (Maths word) and most days I tend to go with the latter of the two.

" Miss Ride nice of you to join us." Mrs Walker acknowledged my lateness.

" I'm glad you think so." I smiled and sat down next to Fang.

Great two hours worth of maths I shuddered at the very thought of it.  
Kill me now.

* * *

**2002-Summer holidays- First stage of training**

"Max it's time for the three stages of your training." My dad spoke from behind me as he pushed me gently into the room. " This will either break or make you honey so make sure you don't let me down." He smiled and patted me on my back almost in a warning manner.

" I won't I promise dad."

" The first lesson is to master your pain."

Confusion flashed across my face, the idea of being in pain had never had any appeal to me even when my mum left I just blocked it out because that situation was out of my control but I had a feeling emotional shut down was going to be another lesson but lets save that for another day.

" This lesson is simple don't let anyone know your in pain no matter what your bodies trying to tell you each time you fall you must get up quicker and most importantly never let you guard down because that will be your biggest down fall."

" Ok."

I was scared and I hadn't felt that way in a long time, this was all out of my control, I watched as two people stalked towards me. The first punch was the worst my mind went blank everything I'd been taught during my martial arts class fled my mind and all my instincts told me to run from the room but I couldn't all the doors had been locked.

All I could feel was the pain being beaten into my body but I got told it was something I was going to have to get use to. I was hit repeatedly for the next half hour terrified to move. I felt like a rag doll being pushed around and there was nothing I could do about it.

The tears stung my cut face but I didn't dare think about anything else well in the black room. I felt so alone but I had five people watching this beating going on in front of them. My dad watched from the sidelines as two people tore into me and he did nothing. He warned me time and time again that this would eventually happen because Riders need to be strong no matter the circumstances.

It all stopped and I let out a slow shaky breath, I winced as the air filled my lungs a short shooting pain filled my ribs.

" You'll thank me for this later on in life Max I promise." He smiled and fled from the room.

" I don't think so." I muttered in a quick haze and then it all went black.

If I'd only know there and then that the third and final part of my training would be of me taking over the Riders with little warning.

* * *

**A/N:** So Ive had a main question asked about this story that I'd thought be good to answer now.

1. Is this a Fax story? I'm going to say yes and no because I have two endings in mind.

I'm sorry if people get confused with me switching between different time but I think that's the best way this stories going to work so you can see the developement in Max as the story moves further on. If that makes sense.  
Please review because I love knowing what you think of this story and if anyone has any more questions to ask just ask away and I'll try to answer them as best I can. I'll do a chapter from Fangs POV later on in this.

I'm now in the all clear with my pain and I got a scan done but it now means I have to get another check-up done just so they can finally give me the all clear.  
Hope you enjoyed it and please review.


	11. Bad Feeling

**Present Day**

Three steps forward and five more back just the way my life seems to move. Most people would think that odd I just finding it annoying. My dad had been dead for a whole month and I try my best not to dwell on it but sometimes I can't help myself, like there's some magical draw to it.

I guess normal people need time to heal and be told everything's going to be ok but I had no one to do that so I just have to cope. Does it matter if I never think of him or my mum? Does it make me a bad person?

I'm just so fed up with some of the bullshit people keep feeding me about the Ghosts, tiny bits of information that I could have found out by walking round the block three times not even that. It doesn't matter how much I push myself at the end of the day I have no idea what to do it's like I've ran into a brick wall and there's no way to get round the side, if that makes sense.

" Max. You ready yet? I would like to leave sometime today." Nudge snapped.

" Sorry." I dragged myself away from my thoughts and shuddered.

I wasn't me. I don't even know who to compare myself to it's not like I have parents. I shook my head; this day was going to end badly.

My laugh was dry and hollow as Nudge told another story about her mother, they didn't have the best of relationships nor did they see eye to eye in anything.

" You ok?" She asked. Concern flashed across her face.

" I'm fine just lost in thought is all." I answered.

She nodded but I could tell she didn't believe me; Nudge loved to talk but didn't pry when necessary and right now I was very glad of that.

" That's us here." She said.

I left the car not wanting to have to fill the silence anymore, I was going to have to hold a meeting for the next hour and I had to pretend I at least knew what was going on. The room was already filled with people waiting for news, which I had none of.

" Glad to see everyone could make it." Not that they had much choice I thought to myself.

A few murmurs, where passed round the group but I took little notice of them.

" So why is it so many of you were desperate to have this meeting?" I pointed round the room but not looking at anyone in particular just trying to get to my point across.

Nobody said anything and tried to avoid eye contact with everyone else in the room. So it was going to be this way was it. Joys.

" Fine. Macy why would you want to have this meeting?" I was trying to keep my voice polite but failed miserably.

She looked about ready to die on the spot. " I didn't call it." She whispered.

Good Lord this was going to take a long time. " I know I just asked you why you might?" I smiled but it was strained.

She let out a slow breath. " Cause people think you can't cope and will fail because you aren't your father?" She said in a quick whisper.

" Thanks for being honest that's all I ask."

She looked relieved to be out the spotlight.

" Does anybody have a better idea or more to the point an idea because I don't see people leaping forward with them?" I snapped.

" Off course none of you have ideas because it was always my father to come up with one and you all just went along with it but your always very quick to point out if I'm doing something wrong or if someone else could do it better." I yelled

This wasn't going to end well.

" We have till the end of the day to come up with something and it won't be me and I'll show you what it's like to stand in front of you guys."

I walked out fed up with everything at this very moment.

" Max don't you think that was a little harsh?" Angel asked.

" Yes but I was just doing what had to be done. Trust me you would have done the same thing." I smiled not wanting to fight with her.

" I know." She spoke almost defeated.

" What's wrong Angel?" I spoke carefully while outside my room.

I opened the door just as she was about to start talking. " No prying ears and eyes now." I laughed the amount of spies we had in this building was unbelievable always trying to dig up dirt on other people.

She looked just as defeated as me. " Now what's wrong?" I smiled and took a seat next to her.

" Max. Do you ever get the feeling that something drastic is going to happen but you can't quite place what it is?" She asked.

" I guess so." Now I was unsure.

" I've had this feeling for ages and I don't know what's going to happen and it scares me which sounds real stupid considering what I do everyday but I just feel that it's going to be worse this time." She spoke close to tears.

" Angel I can't promise you that nothing bad is going to happen that'd be like signing my life away but I can promise you that it won't be like the time you had to choose between us and Iggy. And that I can promise." I smiled and hugged her.

" I know but I hate having this feeling and I think someone else will get hurt more than me and I really don't want that." She cried.

" Angel listen hear. As I said before I can't promise that nothing bad is going to happen but I will try my damn hardest to make sure you don't get hurt again like that because even I think what they did was wrong." I gently patted her back trying to soothe her.

" Thanks Max I really have no idea what I'd do with out you." She smiled but you could still see she doubted herself.

" Trust me you'd survive."

" I sure as hell wouldn't put money on it." She laughed but it still wasn't right.

" Well let's get back to the meeting I left in such a hurried manner. Wonder if they've thought of anything since I left? " I Asked.

" Once again I wouldn't put any money on it."

We walked back into the room and stopped, there was complete and utter silence, which was unusual.

" Hey that's me back."

They looked at me almost like a great weight had been lifted from their shoulders.

" So how did your planning come on?" I asked.

They shook their heads all at once and then Macy spoke up. " We have nothing so I guess you were right Max. I would like to apologise for not trusting you. " She said this time with more confidence

" You guys have nothing now why does that not surprise me. Glad to know that Macy" I laughed people always trying to do other peoples jobs.

" Well lucky for you guys I do." I smiled a rather evil smile.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry I've not updated in awhile but I've been studying my butt off for my exams. I've sat three of them out of eight. ***Sigh*** Hope you all liked this chapter cause I got a little stuck with this story for awhile well studying for exams. I'm in the middle of writing the next chapter so it should be out by the end of the day or tomorrow morning if all goes to plan. Please Review. Pretty Please cause I love knowing what you all think and how I can fix things that are wrong.


	12. Cross Roads

**Present day after the meeting**

So what. If I'd accidentally told them all I had a great plan when really I had nothing at all.  
I just wanted them all off my back that wasn't too much to ask for was it?

I shook my head waiting for the lights to change so I'd be able to cross the road. I wish sometimes life would be that simple. Look both ways before crossing and you have very little chance of being hit.

Sometimes I think that people like me aren't made to lead others to the victory they deserve. I'm only meant to be there to help when the moment occurs.

" Max." I internally winced at my name.

" Thought I'd be left alone out here." I snapped. Waving my arms about to get my point across.

Very few people knew about this park but I did, I knew it all to well. Maybe that's what keeps drawing me back.

**Flash Back**

_Like the day I went to the park with my dad just thinking it was a day out but guess what I was wrong about that. I guess people would get fed up living my life but at times it really is exciting._

" _Max I need you to trust me please just this once." My dad pleaded._

_I was worried and unsure what he was talking about._

" _I'm only thinking about you. I just want you to be safe." He whispered and walked away from. _

_I looked around and noticed that no one else was there, panic ran through my body like adrenalin but I had no idea what to do. My breaths became shallow and my heart rate sped up. I watched as the night's sky grew darker but yet I still seemed unable to move._

_My dad had said trust him so I will I just had no idea what to do, it's like time it's self was standing still a kind of déjà vu feeling._

_I winced as I thought back to that day. __The first punch was the worst my mind went blank. All I could feel was the pain being beaten into my body. I felt like a rag doll being pushed around and there was nothing I could do about it._

_I also remember my dad's words as the two men finally stopped__. "__You'll thank me for this later on in life Max I promise."_

_I still had nightmares about that but I never told my dad after all I was the perfect child as he put it. I don't know why but I felt more pain from my father walking away from me that my mother walking out on us. I wanted to scream his name and make him come back but I knew I couldn't do that. I had to trust him even if I didn't want to._

_Survival. A voice said in my head._

_Think Max. What should you do?_

_I looked around and noticed the street lamps were on. I could always try and make my way home but this wasn't the normal park we went to but we still walked. I shivered at the cold November weather._

_Better start moving said the voice._

_I walked on to the streets and looked both ways before crossing wouldn't want to get run over now._

_I listened to my feet tap out a beat as I walked home hoping that it was the right way or if it was the right thing._

_I came to the end of the road, now was it left or right._

_Lets see I'm right handed so lets go right. I was nervous the streets were getting darker and there was nobody about. Oh. Well I thought to myself if I get home I'll be happy._

_I stepped in to my street and let out a sigh of relief. I'd made it all by myself only a couple of more feet and I'll be home._

_The front door opened and my dad came out. " Thank-You Max. You truly are a perfect child." He smiled._

_I was confused. I don't think people at my age have to find there way home by themselves in the dark but I also don't think they get told to learn how to deal with pain from a young age either._

" _Why did you leave me dad?" I asked scared of the answer._

" _You'll find out later on right now is not the time Max. Dinner then bed Thank-You Max."_

" _Fine then." I knew better than to ask to more questions but I made my dad happy so that has to count for something I think._

**Present day**

" Max." Fang shook me gently from my thoughts

" Sorry." I said

Why was I apologizing to him of all people?

" Isn't it odd that we both ended up coming here today?" He laughed.

" Yes quite." I snapped in a bored tone.

" I use to come here when I was younger." He whispered. I don't think I was even meant to hear it.

" Same here my mum before she left and my dad would always take me here on sunny days like today." I smiled at the fact that my family use to function.

Use to all live together. I always try and think that nothings wrong with my life but the more I look back on it the more I tend to disagree.

" What made you stop then?" I asked.

" Different things way out of my control." He laughed but you could see the tension on his face.

You have no idea I thought bitterly.

I walked towards the swings trying to put space between Fang and I but I could still feel his eyes carefully watching each of my movements like I was the prey and he was the attacker just waiting for the right moment.

I laughed at how very odd this whole situation was. To be here with Fang in a place I thought only Riders knew about.

" Are you ok?" He took a couple of steps closer to me.

" Peachy." My own voice scared me it didn't sound at all like me.

" Very well then I'm away. See you later Max." He turned his back and I felt a sudden pang of loneliness I'd never had before.

" Where're you going?" I asked while mentally slapping myself for being so stupid.

" I have to meet some people you're more than welcome to join me if you want?"

I thought for a moment it's not like I have anything better to do at the moment.

" Ok lead the way."

Do you ever get the feeling that maybe something isn't right but you can't place your finger on it? While that's how I felt right now as I walked next to Fang waiting for him to stop somewhere.

Then he waved towards once person I didn't want to see. Well more for Angel's sake than mine.

Pretend that there's nothing wrong. I chanted in my head.

" Hi Iggy. This is Max." Fang said.

" Hi." I whispered.

Damn if any of them saw me with a Ghost I'd get hung.

" Max." He answered back.

" Do you guys know each other?" Fang asked.

" No." I said.

" Well we just need Gazzy to show up then we're good." Iggy said.

Fang nodded.

" Excuse me for a moment please I have to phone someone."

Great what have I done now?

Maybe they're all just friends

Please God let them all be friends

**Fangs POV**

Iggy didn't look best pleased when I turned up with Max but we had to start somewhere right.

" What the hell man? Are you freaking stupid?" Iggy whispered due to the fact that Max was only a couple of feet away.

" Trust me just trust me please."

" Fine but I still don't like this." Iggy said.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you go Fangs POV I know it's really short but I thought it be good to have his input even a tiny bit. Hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think by leaving a review. Please, Please review cause getting reviews makes me happy and I'm in a really good mood just now cause I finally got my violin after begging my parents for the last couple of months.


	13. To no existence

**Future**

The world map laid so carefully out in front of me I missed the bleating obvious because I chose to look the other way.

When people say it is the consequences that matter more that the actions you have to wonder if they understand the true meaning of there own words.

See, the time comes when you have to choose if you fall, walk or run and with that decision you have to live with. Time doesn't forget and time doesn't heal all it does is numb the under lying doubt.

The doubt you'd built your very life.

" Please Max you have to understand I had no choice." She whispered.

* * *

**Present day**

" Come on Max you said he was harmless enough didn't you?" Nudge seemed to doubt herself from the other side of the phone.

" I know. I know but lets just say what if I was wrong. I'd misjudged him." Panic started to creep into my voice and I couldn't understand why.

" Now you're just being stupid. Doubting yourself because no one else is around to knock some sense in to you. He's a stupid boy nothing more nothing less. Now listen just walk away. Are they watching you?" She asked in a very surreal manner.

" No." I checked behind my shoulder really quickly.

" Walk away then. You've done it plenty of times before. Correct?" She sounded impatient but maybe it was just me.

I didn't even look back I just kept walking knowing that if I turned round just once I would walk back over to them and I couldn't do that.

" Thanks Nudge."

" Any time."

She hung up and in that moment I felt very alone like no one was willing to catch me if I were to fall but I had to keep walking as though nothing was wrong. So I don't draw attention to myself.

The house was silent apart from the groans of the floorboards under my feet, it's sad that this house is falling apart because I don't spend enough time but maybe that's the way it was suppose to be. When there's only one Rider left if you ignore my Uncle cause after me there's no one it will be as if we never existed. I shivered at the very thought of it. Maybe my life would change. Probably not I thought to myself.

I woke up the next morning knowing that something wasn't right like someone had combed through my house without me even knowing. Stop it! I said to myself now you're just being stupid.

School as per usual was a small irritation I couldn't get out of. I sat in maths once more bored out my mind listening to the killers (Love them). I'd being ignoring Fang all day the only problem was that my last to classes were with him and I sat next to him in both but so far he'd said nothing to me. Maybe I'd pissed him off cause I'd run off due to my irrational thinking. The bell rang I now only had one more hour left of school and I was free.

" What happened to you yesterday?" Fang asked as we got shoved through the corridor.

So near yet so far. " Something came up." This is were you wish you weren't in school corridors so you can sulk off and hope that nothing ever comes from your short conversation.

" Oh ok." He seemed a little sad.

" Sorry. I didn't have time to tell you."

I wanted to slap myself what was up with me apologizing to someone I hardly knew.

He seemed a little taken aback but nodded his head. We just continued to walk to biology and said little more for the rest of it.

The bell rang and I shot out of class like there was no tomorrow. The silence that had worked it's way into my head had freaked me out it was like a movie with no meaning…

I sat on the winding staircase trying to remember listening, to my mother, as she would play the piano filling the lifeless house full of purpose. The music helped me fix through my thoughts at a young age and at times like this I wish she were still around.

I sighed and headed upstairs. I glanced casually at my phone three miss calls. Shit what have I missed now.

" Hey Max just phoning to ask when you're coming down to see us and tell us about your plan. People are asking a lot of questions so thought I'd give you the heads up in case you decide to grace us with your presence." Nudge's voice brought me crashing back in to reality.

Fuck I am so screwed right now. It's not like I can keep avoiding the place I will at some point need to check up on everyone.

I sent a text to Angel and Nudge. _Meet me at 5 usual place._

The soft hum of music filled the surroundings as I took a seat. Angel and Nudge walked in shortly after me.

"Hey." I waved them over.

They nodded back.

" So what's the plan?" Nudge asked. Never missing a beat.

" That's why I called you both here. I've drawn a blank like there's no paint left to put upon the canvas. I've wracked my brains and there's nothing I can think of." I sighed; everybody forgets to mention that the admission of help is the hardest thing. It was a lie there was something on my mind but they needn't know just yet.

" Max why didn't you just say so?" Angel flicked open her phone and gave me a one worded answer.

Mole. It was so simple I can't believe I'd over looked it.

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" One hundred percent and any ways it might not be Fang so there's no point concerning yourself with him."

" Who'd want to ditch us then willing join the Ghosts when asked?" The question stumped all of us but at least we had somewhere to start.

" My uncle." I whispered.

He always wants to feel as though he has a purpose in our society so lets give him one I really don't care that much for him anyway. If he died he'd go out a hero and if I died then we had no one left to take over.

" Will he do it?" Nudge asked.

" Of course there's nothing he wouldn't do for five minutes of people worshipping like he's the best thing to ever walk this planet." I smiled maybe things were beginning to pick up.

The conversation was slightly awkward at the start but as my uncle got more involved in to the idea and the responsibility that would come with it he agreed immediately. It was like taking candy from a baby if only everything in life was that simple.

Thanks to Angel's conversation a while back I can't help but feel her uneasy and that maybe we're all just missing the bigger picture. That due to our life there will be little to show that we actually existed. Except maybe the odd legacy.

* * *

**Fangs POV**

I watched her in biology like a science experiment; every move she would make I'd analyse because I couldn't get her out my head.

Yesterday when she'd left with out a good bye it had freaked me out a bit I thought befriending Max would be a piece of cake guess I was wrong about that. She practically ran out of class but I tried not to dwell on it.

When I think about what I'm doing the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' always comes to mind but I knew the long term objective was more kill or be killed.

" Hey man you any further forward?" Iggy asked.

" Does it look like it?" I snapped.

People always expect things to happen over night but it ain't the movies so it takes time and patience. Something I don't have much of because you never know what's happening behind closed doors.

At the back of mind I know that the goal I have been set must be complete because others will question my authority if I don't but I also wonder if I'll be able to complete the whole walk through of the plan.

* * *

**A/N:** I am so sorry for not updating. I actually hadn't realised it had been so long since my last update. It's just my life seems to have me constantly working and I've had hardly anytime to myself between work and studying. I promise I won't give up on the story and I'll try to update more. Please review they inspire me to write. I have a new pole up concerning this fanfic and I'd love your guy's opinion because I can't decide for myself.


	14. Be Yourself Sometimes

**Be Yourself...Sometimes**

**Future**

They say love makes you do crazy things, but even I don't understand this because before love there is loyalty. So where did I lose mine? Where did people close to me get off lying to my face and acting like a best friend when all they really wanted was on the other team? I was there obstacle, like a pawn in their sick game. But to them was I any different because in my eyes I could no longer see the clear lines I'd once laid out for myself.

* * *

**Fangs POV**

I watched her in biology like a science experiment; every move she would make I'd analyse because I couldn't get her out my head.

Yesterday when she'd left without a good bye it had freaked me out a bit I thought befriending Max would be a piece of cake guess I was wrong about that. She practically ran out of class but I tried not to dwell on it.

When I think about what I'm doing the saying 'keep your friends close and your enemies closer' always comes to mind but I knew the long term objective was more kill or be killed.

" Hey man you any further forward?" Iggy asked.

" Does it look like it?" I snapped.

People always expect things to happen over night but it ain't the movies so it takes time and patience. Something I don't have much of because you never know what's happening behind closed doors.

At the back of mind I know that the goal I have been set must be complete because others will question my authority if I don't but I also wonder if I'll be able to complete the whole walk through of the plan.

I always loved a challenged whether it be the hunt or a slow torture till you got the truth from the enemy. So why is it every time I think of her it cause a sudden pain in my chest? It just doesn't add up. She is my enemy and always will be.

'Fang stop over thinking it when the time comes you'll be able to fulfil the agreement, ok?' Iggy glared as he stopped outside his locker.

"Do you really think so because I can't seem to focus longer than five minutes? But the thing that really gets me is that I don't even know her except from a casual hello." I sighed, hearing the defeat in my own voice. This was not from lack of trying.

"I'm sure that's what she's saying as well. And don't worry too much I'm sure she'll come around to your way of thinking." He rolled his eyes and walked off.

Stopping being a prick and pull yourself together, when the time comes you will do it because you have no choice. After it is all said and done then you will have time to think. At the back of my head I had a nagging thought, which rang loud and clear. By then it will be too late...

It will just take baby steps to gain her trust but where to start was the question. Fuck I was screwed I had no clue. Angel walked by and smiled at me, tah dah there was my answer her best friend of course.

"Angel. Angel wait up."

She stopped and spun round. "Can I help you?" Her question polite but to the point.

Shit. I had to think now. "I'm having a party and I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come?" I smiled but a slight panic filled me inside because I had not planned for this.

"Yeah. Sure. When is it?"

" Next week just at my house." I finished

"Ok see you then" She smiled and walked off.

That was odd she didn't ask where I lived or what time. Oh well maybe she already knew because I sure as hell didn't. Maybe befriending Max will be easier than I thought. Now I just need to start planning for this party that's about to happen.

* * *

**Maxs POV**

Dream as if you'll live forever, live as if you will die today. For me that is a great quote to live your life by especially if you're fighting for something close to your heart but maybe it sits a bit too close to home each day that ticks by I seem to be waiting on the bullet to fall from the sky and find my skull. My uncle has been gone for a couple of days now and I still haven't heard anything. To be honest if he has changed sides it really wouldn't surprised me. I know it sounds awful but it just seems true.

A soft knock came from outside the door. "Come in." I spoke.

Pinky entered with her head lowered. "Max when will the next kidnap take place, the other prison is getting boring?" She asked.

"Sometime this week just make sure, it's somebody partially important I want God damn answers not people fucking swooning about their loyalty to the Ghosts." I snapped.

She went to leave and I shook my head. "If you get me someone good you'll be reward, if not watching your back you never know who's round the corner." I whispered.

"What the fuck crawled and died up your ass?" She laughed.

"I like having a plan and without one I seem to be drowning in quicksand." I sighed.

Maybe my Uncle was right I may have been trained but I was still too young.

"Max relax the time will come stop panicking and please God don't listen to your Uncle if you do we are all screwed." She laughed and fled the room.

I laughed she was right. I had yet to fail, I may be the youngest Rider to take charge but if my dad hadn't thought I was ready he never would have left me in charge. Right?

During my dwelling Angel and Nudge had popped into the room. "Nice of you guys to knock as always."

"I knew there was a reason why somebody invented a door." Nudge laughed.

" So did you hear the news Fang is having a party?" She asked.

"Yeah Angel sent me a text earlier on. It made me laugh considering he's new to the school but maybe that's a good thing maybe he'll make more friends or some shit like that."

Angel nodded, "so we going?" She asked.

"Of course why would I miss the chance to go and see another person's house?" I laughed.

Maybe that was where I would find the proof to who he really was. My dad once said everything is a lie you just have to remember who the better liar is and still try to beat them at their game but to remember to always be yourself... sometimes but never all the time.

* * *

A**/N: I know I suck I hadn't realised it had been that long since I'd updated let's just say life is a bitch and she had no intention of giving me a break till summer. And I'm going to try and have another chapter out in the evening as it is half one in the morning lol. I hadn't noticed that. This chapter is a sort of filler because I have nearly decided how this will end in my head and it can go two ways it will either be happy or sad. Just let me know what you guys want.**


	15. Seeing the world

**Present Day**

**Max's POV**

Why is it I can't get him out my head? He's like some sort of plague killing the city one person at a time. I watched Fang as he sat down beside me in biology. I felt a certain calm wash over me as he stared straight into my eyes but at the same time I felt slightly on edge as though I was missing a piece to the important jigsaw of my life.

I smiled the first proper smile I'd done all day and then he spoke. Sometimes it's just better to dream in silence

"Will I be seeing you tonight at my party?" There was a slight wistfulness in his voice I'd never heard before.

"Of course I wouldn't miss it for the world" I smirked. Sue me this boy intrigued me if nothing else he'll be something to pass the time with. Maybe I'll even get a clue of how to destroy him at his house.

He nodded and continued to listen to the teacher drone on about osmosis. The bell went and I left class without a further word.

I arrived home to find Angel and Nudge dancing to some interesting music. "What you doing?"

"Getting ready for tonight, silly." Angel laughed as she twirled round the room like a pixie on coke."

"Ok fair enough but why you so happy?" I asked confused. I wasn't particularly looking forward to being alone with Fang but a small part of me was wishing that I could ignore the bigger part of me which was telling me this fatuation would only end in disaster.

"I'll get to see Iggy." She whispered.

I sighed in frustration with a slight sadness to my voice. "Please Angel don't get hurt, I know you like him but please I don't know how I'd cope if I lost you."

"Max you worry too much everything will be fine, I know I can only look and never touch again." She sighed with a longing sigh.

"Ok now let's get ready." I smiled enjoying for that one moment where I can be a normal teenager for once if even only for a couple of hours.

I walked into my closet and looked through my clothes. I had a slight panic I hadn't bought anything new since my dad's death. Ok I thought to myself let's not freak out I'm sure I'll be able to find something. I began my mad flick through my dresses and found the perfect one it was blood red backless dress that came to just above my mid thigh and I paired this with my black and red six inch Mary Jane shoes. I looked about five steps away from being an out and out hooker but hell it's been a long time since I've been out. My hair was poker straight and hung mid way down my back.

"Damn girl you'll be fighting the guys off tonight." Nudge laughed.

The music could be heard from half way down the street. My nerves began to set in what if this was a trap but then I thought to myself that would just be stupid the whole year had been buzzing about this party all week.

We walked in and the party seemed to be in full swing. It was like any other teenage party a lot of drunken teenagers rubbing against each pretending that it's dancing. I wanted to laugh but I knew in an hour's time that would be me as well.

"What do u guys want to drink?" I shouted.

They never answered because when I turned round they were gone, God what great friends I have. Well I'll get something for myself then. I headed for the kitchen to grab myself a bottle of vodka and a shot glass. Don't judge me but its been a long couple of months.

I was on to my fourth shot when I heard a cough behind me. "Do you plan on downing that whole bottle?" Fang asked.

"Maybe," I whispered overcome with this sudden feeling of sadness.

"Fair enough but you might want to mix it with something. Or you could join me on the dance floor." He smiled an almost cautious smile with a hint of something else I couldn't quite figure out.

"I'm good here to be honest." I was holding onto my bottle of vodka like it was going to save me from drowning.

"You're really not now move your fine ass and come and dance with me."

Who would have guessed this boy has backbone and god was it majorly turning me on. So I followed him like a lamb to the slaughter house but it was only one night and it was only a bit of fun so no harm could come from it. Right ?

Our bodies fit so perfectly together as I swayed my hips to the music. I heard him muffle a slight moan. The alcohol had given me a nice buzz so I felt as though all my worries and goals had disappeared. Maybe I'd got it wrong and he wasn't part of the Ghosts he was just another normal teenager. If only it was that simple because deep down I knew I was only lying to myself.

"Do you have any tattoos?" I asked out of the blue.

"A couple now stop asking questions and just dance."

We danced for a couple more minutes before Angel appeared. "Where the hell have you been?" I snapped

She had slight guilty look on her face but her eyes seemed happier than they had been in a long time. "Nothing," She smiled

"Yeah sure but you better not have done anything Angel I told you to look but not touch." I sighed.

She nodded and walked away with her head hanging down.

"What was that about?" Fang asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," I smiled as though nothing was wrong but I knew Angel being around Iggy was just going to end in tears again.

As I was thinking about Angel Fang grab my hand and pulled me outside. A sudden stillness came over me but I laughed it off because there's no way he'd attack me out here.

While I was lost in thought he leant in and lowered his lips to mine. It was as if time stood still in that moment. My heart beating against his in perfect timing, People talk about seeing fireworks I saw the fucking world. "Max I always get what I want don't forget that." He whispered in my ear.

Too bad I do to then as well.

* * *

**A/N: So its being a long time since I've updated and I'm really sorry about that. Please review thats what keeps my writing and I have the next chapter written so I'll put that up when I'm back from uni.**


	16. Forming an Idea

**Max's POV**

* * *

**Maxs POV**

"Max I always get what I want don't forget that."

Fangs warning rang loud and clear in my head as I thought about the previous night not that anything had happened after that. I'd just done what I'd done best I walked away as always but why this time did it leave me with a slight emptiness I'd never experienced before not even when my Father died.

Maybe this could play to my advantage though, as the saying goes keep your friends close and your enemies even closer. After all no harm will come to me in getting to know him I'm the one who needs to kill him at the end of the day. I smiled at this thought.

"What's got you so happy this morning?" Angel asked as taking a seat and collapsing into a little heap.

"Let's just say everything is going according to plan, rough night last night?" I laughed knowing full well she was still there into the early hours of the morning.

"Funny so why'd you call us here?" she said as Nudge sat down.

"I have an idea about how to destroy the leader of the Ghosts." I smiled.

"Yeah that's a good one we don't even know if its Fang yet." Nudge snapped from lack of sleep.

"How about this if I'm wrong I'll step down as leader of the Riders?" I sighed only wishing it could be that simple.

"You wouldn't? You couldn't could you?" Nudge gasped.

"She can it's just know ones ever done it. So what do you get if you're right?" Angel asked always being the level headed one in situations like this.

"Peace of mind I guess knowing that the Riders are the best." I smiled in content.

"Fine but that means you're leaving the Riders to your Uncle and that's one big disaster waiting to happen." Angel scowled in announce.

"Well it wouldn't be my problem would it? Now would you like to hear my idea?" I snapped getting impatient.

I know they're my friends but sometimes I just want to smash their heads together to knock some sense into them.

" I don't want to say too much considering we're in an open area but let's just say the best way to break someone is to watch them fall in love and watch their love ones die or walk away with no reasonable explanation. That's what I intend to do I want him to suffer as much as I did when my father died. When I stand over his lifeless body I want to watch the light slowly fade from his eyes and the acceptance wash over his face as he realises nobody can fuck with me and get away with it." I smiled an almost psychotic smile.

As I said those words aloud I still didn't believe them because every time I mentioned his name I felt a sudden rush of something I couldn't quite put my finger on.

"Careful Max that's a two way street you're walking down there." Angel stated.

"Don't be stupid I'd never waste my time with someone like that he's nothing a nobody."

She looked at me with almost hurt in her eyes. "Max just remember this when you're pretending to go out and there's no one around your both just Max and Fang. Not Ghost and Riders. There's no pretence. If you still feel the same way when the time comes then your father screwed you up worse than I thought. When you have to kill him at least feel some remorse." She whispered the last part as though it was a secret.

"I will feel no remorse because he ordered the kill on my father. I've never wanted someone to suffer so much in all my life." My voice rising ever so slightly.

"Max maybe you should accept the fact that your father was always going to die a young man in our out of jail. Just think about this idea a little more I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all, you're like family to me." Angel spoke with a sort of hushed scared tone.

"You're wrong this is the only way it will work." I snapped and walked off.

"Just think about it Max that's all I ask." She shouted.

I don't need to deal with this shit. Of course it would work. So why was there this small nagging voice at the back of my head saying to listen to Angel? I just want somebody to feel the same pain that I felt when my dad died. It's scary to be left by yourself and know that at the end of the day there's nobody coming home to you.

**Angels POV**

_"_You don't really think she'd be stupid enough to go through with this plan do you?" Nudge asked.

"Nudge I hope she doesn't but there's something telling me that she'll go through with this idea and it will be the biggest wakeup call of her life. I think we need to just let her be and when the time comes we'll put her back together."

"Like we did with you." Nudge stated.

"Yes thank you." I snapped.

"Sorry" She had a slight guilty look to her face but it disappeared as soon as I smiled at her.

"That's ok we all have to make mistakes sometime." I sighed trying to hide the sadness.

"Angel it wasn't a mistake just a misunderstanding that's all."

"Well that's what I'm scared will happen to Max. She's not as smart as she thinks, she's lonely since her father died and left her all alone in that house and in real life. I hope she doesn't make the same mistake as me but I think when the time comes she'll choose him over everyone."

It saddens me that I have to refer to the one I love as a mistake but what has to be done must be done.

She looked at me in disbelief and then nodded. "I just want her to be happy, I don't like the fact she has this need to kill all of a sudden. It scares me sometimes." Nudge looked at me as though I was going to suddenly give her an answer.

"I can't help you there. She'll go back to normal soon I hope. I'm hoping Fang will be good for her or he'll destroy her either away it should do her good."

"Very well see you later." Nudge said a walked away.

I watched as she left the table maybe this would all just blow over and nothing would come of Max's idea. I almost had to laugh at my own thought of course this was going to happen and of course this was going to end in disaster but I'd be there to put her back together, Just like she had for me.

**Past - 1year ago**

**Angels POV**

_"I'm so sorry I didn't know please don't hurt me." I sobbed down the phone as I sat huddled in the corner of my room. She was going to kill me._

_"Angel sweetie you ok?" I could hear the panic in Max's voice at the other end of the phone._

_"I didn't know. I didn't know. I swear." I repeated this over and over again until my voice was hoarse._

_"Are you at home?" She asked pleading with me to give her something else._

_"Yes." I cried._

_"I'll be right there just stay on the phone."_

_I still remember that day as though it was yesterday. It haunted me like a ghost but I could still never place which one hurt the most the fact that I found out that Iggy belonged to the Ghosts or that Max would have to kill me and I would be disowned from the Riders._

_I heard a soft knock on the door. "Can I come in?" Max asked._

_"Yes."_

_"What happened sweetie?" She cooed. Giving me a hug._

_"Remember that guy I was going out with Iggy?" She nodded telling me to continue. "He told me something today I could have done without knowing." I whispered._

_"What did he tell you?" She asked a puzzled frown crossing her face._

_"He's part of the Ghosts." I cried._

_Her arms loosened around me and she looked me in the eye searching for something. "Nobody ever needs to know it can just be kept between the three of us when Nudge arrives." She smiled and nodded for me to continue._

_"I broke it off as soon as I found out Max but it just hurts so much. I want the pain to end." I whispered and cried into her shoulder and we slouched to the ground._

_"It will sweetie but not over night but that's why you have us. It will get better slowly but surely." She hugged me tightly like a mother would a child._

_"Max won't you have to tell your dad he should know?" I asked._

_"Angel you never knew I wouldn't do that to you, you mean to much to me after all who's going to help me when I'm in charge?" She laughed._

_I smiled at her but it still felt forced. "Don't worry Angel I don't expect you to be back to normal anytime soon just get better that's all I ask I hate seeing you sad."_

**_Present Day_**

Maybe if she'd told her dad I could of still been in a happy relationship but now I just have to watch from afar and pretend it doesn't matter. But to this day I still wonder what she was looking for when she looked into my eyes but she must of found it cause she kept my secret. I hope that Max will come to her sense and see what is in front of her.

Before it's too late.

* * *

A/N So what did you think? Please review they make me happy :) I have the next chapter written should have it up within the next week. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Please review.


End file.
